


You're Bloody Cute

by sunnysidehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy pick-up lines, Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mark has a fear of needles, markhyuck are the main characters, may contain medical inaccuracies, mention of needles, nurse haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidehyuck/pseuds/sunnysidehyuck
Summary: Mark needed money okay. That was the reason he was subjecting himself to face his fear of needles to give blood. Luckily a pretty cute nurse named Donghyuck was there to save him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	You're Bloody Cute

Money. It was always about the money. Mark's decision to stay in a less than ideal apartment in a sketchy part of town...to save money. Mark working two jobs while attending school...to save money to pay for school. And now this. Mark contemplating allowing himself to be stabbed (with needles that is)...to earn money.  
Mark hated needles. In fact, he didn't just hate them, he was absolutely TERRIFIED of them. Even seeing them was enough to make him feel nauseous. But here he was, considering allowing himself to be stabbed with a needle to earn some money. 

"You can earn 100 dollars for giving blood Mark. It's just a little prick of a needle and that's it, easy cash." Jaemin told him while slamming down a flyer for the university's blood drive. Jaemin had conveniently left out the part where Mark would have to give blood and plasma to earn the big bucks, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

"Jaemin I told you I hate needles. No way am I letting myself be poked and prodded by some imbecile volunteer who won't be able to find my vein. They're gonna miss and I'm gonna bleed out all over the place and die. Is that what you want? To be responsible for your friends death?" 

"Mark you're overreacting" Mark and Jaemin's friend Jeno piped in.

"He's right you know. Statistically speaking the odds of that happening are less than .01%" Renjun added, the statistics major throwing out a percentage to make his argument seem more convincing. Can't argue with percentages...even if Renjun had totally made those statistics up. 

"But that's more than 0%. So you're telling me it's a possibility." Mark said staring the trio down. 

"Fine, but don't complain to us about how you can't go out with us on the weekend again to have fun because you're broke and working...again." Renjun rebutted back, "were giving you an easy, quick way to earn cash. If you do it we'll even pay to take you out this weekend. Whatever you want. It was Jaemin's idea." The psychology major basically using the opportunity to experience a real-life example of the effects of positive reinforcement. Sure he wanted Mark to get over his fear of needles, but that doesn't mean he couldn't use the opportunity to also get an A on his psychology term paper.

"I can get anything I want? So you guys will take me out for all the pizza I want?"

"I'm a little concerned about what that means for you," Jaemin stated, "but yes. We'll buy you all the pizza you want."  
"Alright, I'll do it." 

And that's how Mark found himself walking into the university's gymnasium on a Saturday morning, preparing himself for the worst case scenario. If anyone asked the extra t-shirt in his backpack definitely wasn't to make a make-shift tourniquet in case he needed to make one. Okay, perhaps watching medical mishap documentaries last night was NOT his best decision, but at least he was prepared. 

"Name?" 

"Huh?" Mark answered back, not prepared to be greeted right away upon entering the doors. He had never done this before okay, how was he supposed to know what was going to happen. 

"What's your name kiddo?" a woman looked up from her clipboard, clearly exasperated even this early in the day, "it's to get you checked in is all." 

"Oh, um it's Mark Lee." Mark said back, flashing a smile. You're doing great so far Mark, mentally trying to psych himself out that not everything about this endeavor was going to end in a disaster.

"Alright then Mark, just fill out this form and then have a seat. We'll call you back later to make sure you qualify to give blood." the girl, Yeeun :) as her handmade name tag read, told him. 

"Wait, qualify? Sorry I've never done this before." Mark asked back confused. 

"Yeah, we have to make sure that you're healthy enough to give blood! We just make sure that you don't have any medical conditions or other factors that might disqualify you from giving blood. Don't want any of our recipients to get any blood that's not high quality or that can make them sick. Some people don't qualify, and that's alright, but we just have to screen you to figure it out." 

Smiling and grabbing the clipboard, Mark walked over to the seating area and began to fill out the form. 'Hmmm, I wonder if I don't qualify if the boys will still treat me this weekend?' Mark thought to himself. Heck, he could probably just steal a cotton ball and band-aid and throw it over his arm and trick them into thinking he had given blood even when he hadn't. 'That's not actually a bad idea' Mark thought as he finished filling out his form. But before he could put his plan into action he heard a girl calling his name. 

Looking up, he saw a blonde haired girl over by a curtain standing there waiting for him. 'Well, guess I'm doing this' Mark mentally prepared himself before heading over to where the girl, Yeri, stood. 

"Just right in here. Have a seat and I'll be right back, I just need to grab some new needles." Yeri told him before disappearing. 

Wait, needles? He was going to be stabbed twice today? Oh Jaemin was so dead after this. Mark was joking about getting all the pizza he wanted this weekend, but after this he was going to get all the pizza AND soju he wanted after being subjected to this torture. 

"Alright, just sit back this will only take a second." Yeri said having Mark extend his arm so that she could clean it before taking a quick sample of blood to ensure Mark qualified to donate. 

Yeri prepared the needle and brought it close to his vein. But rather than viciously stabbing Mark she sat there and looked him in the eye. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared. It won't hurt."

"Wait why would you think I'm scared." Like, yes Mark was absolutely scared shitless right now and wanted to bolt out of this gym and throw up in the nearest trash can and then pass out, but he didn't need Yeri to know that. How did she know that, Mark started panicking. 

Yeri just laughed, "usually people only get this pale AFTER I've inserted the needle, not before. And you've been shaking your leg ever since you entered the gym. I'm trained to look for these things."

"I'm sorry this is so embarrassing." Mark said, color now returning to his face, in the shade of a nice red. 

"Don't worry. We see it all the time, it's totally fine to be scared. But I'm a trained nurse, I know what I'm doing" 

"Wait, really?" Well that certainly gave Mark a little more reassurance that maybe he wouldn't need to whip out his tourniquet.

"Yep! Everyone working today are medical school residents. We all work in pediatrics. Our attending thought it would be a good opportunity to practice and for 'team bonding.' Me, Yeeun, who you met earlier, Hyunjin, Sanha, and Donghyuck are all pediatric nurses. Or we will be officially soon, but I can assure you we do this daily." 

"Alright, that makes me feel a lot better." 

"Good, cause we're already done!" Yeri smiled at him. 

"Wait, I didn't feel a thing." Mark was amazed, "how did you do that?" 

"Distraction. It works great with the kids." Yeri said shooting Mark a wink.  
"You can wait back in the waiting area. We'll know if you're qualified to actually give blood in a little bit. Feel free to grab yourself a sticker on the way out, we have some pretty cool ones we stole from the peds department." gesturing to a basket filled with stickers in varying styles from stars to dinosaurs...which Mark may have sneakily grabbed on his way back to the waiting area. 

A little while later Mark looked up and saw a nurse standing in front of him, "ready to go?" he asked Mark. Mark looked at the nurses name tag, Donghyuck with a little doodled sun; how cute, just like the nurse himself, Mark thought. He brought Mark over to the lounging chairs where various medical devices sat, mostly needles and vials but it still scared Mark. He got through one stabbing, and got himself a sick new sticker, he could do this. Although this looked a little more intimidating. Oh no, Mark's lightheadedness was starting to return and he hadn't even been poked yet. 

"Alright, so you're all qualified to give blood. Have a seat, and we can get started." Donghyuck tried his best to keep Mark distracted while inserting the needle initially - Yeri must have told him that method was effective because Mark could see her smiling by her station at him.

"Okay, now you just get to sit here while we draw the blood. It will take a little bit so feel free to go on your phone or just close your eyes a bit. But tell us immediately if you feel light-headed, we don't want you passing out on us." Donghyuck shot him a smile before disappearing to set another donor up.

Mark meekly smiled back, hoping it wasn't obvious that he was already feeling a little off. But that was more due to him having to face his fear not once, but twice today. Mark tried Donghyuck's suggestion of trying to close his eyes. Maybe he would just blink and this whole torturous endeavor would be over. 

Closing his eyes Mark felt a little better. However, his eyes shot right back open upon remembering the patient in his medical drama from last night that closed his eyes and never woke up again. Nope, he was NOT dying today. While that would eliminate his student debt problem, he really wanted that damn pizza and soju. Alright, eyes are staying open. 

Looking over at his arm that was hooked up was his second mistake of the day. Because holy shit, that was his blood that was leaving his body and in not so small of a quantity. And there it was; the dizziness returned in full force. All of a sudden Mark began to panic because he was definitely about to pass out, he recognized all the signs. 

"Hey kid, are you alright? You look pretty pale." Donghyuck asked returning to Mark's side in a hurry, right as Mark collapsed right off the side of his chair. "Woah there. Alright clearly you're not alright." Donghyuck said to himself seeing as the boy in his arms was out cold. Feeling Mark's neck for a pulse, he smiled reassured as Mark was fine. 

Mark slowly opened his eyes, finding himself no longer on his comfy chair. Trying to orient himself Mark looked up to see a gorgeous face looking over him. "Wow, I actually died. Jaemin is so screwed, I'm going to haunt him for the rest of his life. But at least I got to see an angel, because wow are you stunning." 

"Hey kid, while I appreciate that, you didn't die. You passed out. You're fine don't worry. Sanha's bringing over some graham crackers and apple juice as we speak. I hope you're an apple juice kind of man, I just guessed and well...that's all we got anyway." Donghyuck said laughing. And Mark still isn't convinced he didn't die and he wasn't in the arms of an angel because every second he looked at Donghyuck he fell a little more in love with him. 

"...okay?" Mark heard only the end of Donghyuck's sentence, too distracted by counting all the moles that kissed Donghyuck's face and neck. And dang did Mark want to be able to litter kisses all over Donghyuck's face and neck and his gorgeous lips too. 

"Sorry, what was that" Mark replied, forcing himself to bring himself back to reality. 

"You're fine. You did just pass out so you're probably a little out of it still. I asked if apple juice is okay with you?" 

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Mark smiled and Donghyuck smiled back, happy to see Mark was feeling better. In reality in addition to hating needles, Mark also hated apple juice but if it made Donghyuck smile like that then he would down that tiny container of juice. 

"Alright good. Let's try to get you back up on your chair okay?" Donghyuck said slowly helping Mark back up, making sure he didn't pass out again. Mark sank back into his chair just as a very tall nurse, Sanha he guessed, brought him some apple juice and graham crackers. 

"Ah, so how is Mark is feeling?" Sanha asked handing Mark his juice. 

"Better thank you." Mark replied. And with that Sanha disappeared to go help with other donors. 

"So your name is Mark? Good that means I don't have to call you kid anymore" Donghyuck laughed, and there was that beautiful angelic laugh again.

"Wait what?" Mark asked confused. How did his nurse not know his name? He had his intake form and everything. Mark's entire life (well medical life) was literally spelled out on that form. Surely that means Donghyuck knew his name. 

"Well I guess this is where I have to come clean" Donghyuck said, embarrassingly rubbing the back of his head. What the fuck did that mean Mark wondered. Maybe his angel nurse was actually the devil in disguise and was trying to kill him.  
"I saw you sitting in the waiting area and thought you were really cute, so I made Sanha switch patients with me so I could be around you more. I didn't actually get your form so I didn't know your name so I kinda improvised and just went with kid. I'm sorry. Please don't tell my attending" Donghyuck pleaded with Mark, giving Mark his best (adorable) pout. Okay, so maybe his angel was actually an angel because Mark found the gesture really adorable. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. I think that's pretty cute, just like you" and now it was Donghyuck's turn to blush. 

"Well, it definitely seems like you're feeling better. And now that I know your name you can know my name." 

"Wait, isn't your name Donghyuck?" Mark asked confused.

"It is, but that's so formal sounding. That's what my attending and my parents call me when I'm being yelled at. So unless you're planning on reprimanding me, you can call me Haechan." Haechan, full sun. That explains the sun he had doodled on his name tag. 

"Well Haechan, how about I call you tonight." 

"Alright, I think the blood loss is hitting you kid. How about you drink that juice and we can talk about our date later. How's that sound?" Haechan said shooting him a wink. And with that Mark downed his apple juice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing, I hope you all enjoyed 🥺


End file.
